


Distortion

by NaCl1572



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Out of Character, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaCl1572/pseuds/NaCl1572
Summary: Upon stumbling on her own memories of another timeline, which she hadn't known about, Homura decided to have a trip to Kamihama to find a way to save Madoka.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Izumi Kanagi/Yakumo Mitama, Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Distortion

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me!  
> Okay, to the main point. I've been questioning myself, "What would happen to the Magia Record cast in other timelines? And if Coolmura involved in it?", and this fic was born. It contains some major spoilers, so beware!

Time rewound. Homura could only stand there, motionless. She had failed to save Madoka. _Again._

The voided space was surrounded with orbs with numerous different sides and colours, each of them was a timeline she had gone through, and she failed in all of them. _All of them_ , not a single one had she succeed.

The orbs, one by one, began to shine brightly, yet only for a brief moment, and they quickly faded away. The memories she spent with Madoka, when she first met her, they fought as Magical Girls together, Madoka sacrificed herself to defeat Walpurgisnacht, Madoka broke her own Soul Gem to stop herself from becoming a Witch, Madoka begged Homura to kill her and they formed a promise.

She remembered them all, although there had been many of them. There was no way she wouldn't.

Another violet-coloured orb approached Homura. It shone a bright light, absorbing her own being into it.

_"Come to Kamihama. In this city, Magical Girls can be saved."_

It was memories of another timeline, yet she couldn't remember visiting it.

She saw herself still having her hair braided with glasses, dumbfounding asking another girl, in her own timestop, _which should have been impossible._

If that was her, she would never pay attention to it. Even if what she said was true, Walpurgisnacht still came to Mitakihara regardless. But, it was the reverse. Instead, her team got involved with something called Wings of Magius, Uwasa and Witches that stronger than normal. Seeing herself working and helping with other Magical Girls, she could only chide herself for wasting time, yet to her expectations, everyone had such a great team work. Other Magical Girls in Kamihama also knew about the truth of Witches, got over it for such an incredibly short time, and all preparing a fight against Walpurgisnacht that came to Kamihama, and all of them survived due to something called _Doppels_ , which only existed in Kamihama, prevented a Magical Girl from becoming a Witch. At this point, she was slightly amazed, an emotion that she had not felt for such a long time. With that, she could save Madoka.

But the only thing that confused her was: Why she didn't have such memories? If she tried in the next world, would she find a way to save Madoka?

 _Go to Kamihama_ , as that girl said. With that, Madoka would be saved.


End file.
